Of Magic Books and World-jumping
by Rashaka
Summary: GUNDAM WING / FUSHIGI YUUGI CROSSOVER! duo goes into the book with Miaka. The rating is for some language, bt nothing anyone hasn't heard by now I'm sure.


WHOOOOOPEEEEE! 

HERE IT IS, FOLKS! A GUNDAM WING/ FUSHIGI YUUGI CROSSOVER! 

I love these two shows, and I just had to bring them together! **IMPORTANT! This takes place** anywhere in the first half of the GW episodes, when the boys are still on Earth. The story is mostly set, though, in the Universe of the Four Gods (FY), just after the fourth tape. Instead of going back to Konan immediately after finding out what happened to Yui, Miaka leaves Mt. Taiisukun and goes back to the real world to get some stuff and see her brother one more time; and Tamahome goes back to Konan where the other 3 Suzaku Seishi (warriors) are to wait for Miaka's return.

If you're only familiar with Gundam Wing cause you only get Toonami and you're too broke (like I am most of the time) too buy the over-priced FY videos, then you will still enjoy this because I'll be explaining a most of Fushigi Yuugi along the way.

Read, review, and most of all enjoy!

…or I'll send a certain shinigami after you….oops, wait, some of you would probably LIKE that idea….heehee! Read on, the long long Author's Notes are done now!

—————————————

****

Of Magic Books And World-Jumping  
By Rashaka

—————————————

****

Chapter One: Relocation

Miaka felt the red light fade, and smiling, looked around in front of her. She was about to step forward when a noise to her right caught her attention. Startled, she turned her head and saw to her shock that Duo Maxwell was still standing next to her.

"ACK!" She yelped in a very unflattering voice.

Before Miaka knew what was happening, Hotohori and Nuriko were moving forward, their hands raising in an aggressive movement. Time slowed. Out of the corner of her eye Miaka saw palace guards closing in from the right.

Then time caught up to the world again, leaving a very different situation. Duo was in front of her, a gun pointed directly at the emperor and Nuriko.

"You move and you die," he said in a calm clear voice that was no less a threat for its easiness. His violet eyes flicked back and forth between the guard party and the two others. One of the two was dressed in what looked like royal robes, so Duo figured him to be the best person to threaten. Still, a moment ago the man had moved like an accomplished fight; better not to dismiss him too quickly.

I don't know what the hell I'm doing here, Duo thought, but these guys are looking for a fight. And I don't particularly feel like playing right now. True to form, when the men in armor saw that he was pointing some kind of weapon at Fancy-robes, they stopped immediately.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? What is this place?" He swung the gun between them, but he could tell from their lack of real human fear they didn't know what it was.

Miaka was silent behind him, and he could feel her terrified stare focused on the gun in his hand. She had probably never seen one up close before. Fancy-robes and his buddy Purple-hair picked up on her fear, and their already held-back anger increased tenfold. Purple-hair took a step forward, even though his friend tried to hold him back. Duo immediately focused on the young man with a log, purple braid similar to his own. The young man took another step, more confident this time.

In response, Duo raised his arm slightly and fired directly over Purple-hair's head. The shot boomed through the courtyard, and everyone except Duo and the frozen Miaka jumped back in startled fear.

"That was a deliberate shot," Duo said harshly. "I can see that you don't recognize my firearm, so let me tell you about it. It's a semi-automatic projectile weapon. It's a model TXF-CC1013, what is commonly called a gatekeeper. It holds seventeen rounds that can be fired within 1/9 of a second of each other. What that really means is I can take you all down before you even get within fifteen feet, and still have plenty to spare. "

He didn't turn his head, but he projected his voice over his shoulder. "Miaka, are you alright? Can you tell me where we are?"

His voice seemed to spark something in the silent girl, because suddenly she grabbed at his shoulder and started talking all at once.

"Duo, you have to the gun down! We're not in any danger! Trust me! Please, put it down! You can't hurt ANY of them, please!"

"Are you stupid, Miaka? They were going to attack us!" As if to match his words the squad of guards raised their weapons threateningly.

"They only thought I was in danger," Miaka pleaded. "Please Duo! I've been here before. If I tell them you're with me they won't touch you I promise! Duo, please!"

"Tell the guy in red to call back his goons."

She let go of his shoulder to turn toward the two young men in front of them. "Hotohori! Tell your guards to fall back! Everything's fine! Duo is a friend of mine. Please, call them back."

Hotohori raised a hand to his guards and barked out an order. When they hesitated, he said it again, harshly. The squad lowered their swords and spears and fell back about twenty paces. Duo watched as Hotohori strode forward, his movements impeded by his heavy clothes. The man with a purple braid followed to the left and behind, his eyes flashing angry red and violet.

Hotohori stopped about five feet from Duo, every inch nobility. His hazel eyes looked over Duo's shoulder to Miaka. She came forward and stood the side, between the two young men. Duo lowered his gun and put it in his waist holster beneath his clothes.

"Duo, this is Hotohori, otherwise known as Emperor Saihiti of Konan, the realm of _ancient China_," she stressed the last two words, "that we are currently in." Purple-hair stepped forward, smiled at Miaka, and glared at Duo. The irreverent pilot smirked back, unintimidated.

"And this is Nuriko, a friend and one of the Suzaku Seishi, the 7 holy warriors of Konan." Nuriko put his hands on his hips in a very feminine way, and Duo suddenly wondered if the warrior was even a guy at all. Curiously, he let his eyes trace Nuriko's neck, and quirked his mouth when he saw that Nuriko was, indeed, male. There was no hiding an Adam's apple.

Nuriko noticed Duo's inspection and scowled. "What are you staring at?"

Duo gave him a devil-may-care grin. "Just wondering what form of pronoun to use for you."

Nuriko's scowl got even deeper. "Either is fine."

"Cool," Duo said, rocking back on his heels, Miaka and Hotohori temporarily forgotten. "I'm fine with that. But you try to hit on me and I won't be held responsible for any violent actions."

Nuriko's fists tightened, then relaxed. Flicking his slate purple braid over his shoulder, he adopted a contemptuous air and said casually, "Sorry, but you're not pretty enough."

Duo's laughter started small, then built up to raucous hooting. "That—" he chuckled between laughs, "has never been a problem." He grinned, and his eyes gleamed mysteriously. "I'm going to like you. After all, it's not everyday that I see someone with hair _almost_ as cool as mine."

Nuriko's own eyes flashed angrily, but his chance to reply was interrupted by the sudden appearance of two more people, an young man with short, dark teal hair in a rat-tail, and another man whose mask-like visage made it impossible to determine his age. The second man held a staff and looked reminiscent of a wandering monk— or, at least, what Duo thought a wandering monk might look like. Both came to a skidding halt and looked back and forth between Miaka, Duo, the Emperor, and Nuriko.

"What's going on?" the teal-haired one asked, confused.

Duo, suddenly reminded of the situation, looked at the girl who had brought him to this strange place.

"This is Tamahome, and that is Chichiri, two more of the Suzaku Seishi," she said. They walked forward, and Miaka raised a hand slightly, pointing to the confused boy next to her. "My friends, this is Duo Maxwell, a classmate who was accidentally brought here with me." Tamahome's eyes darted between them, and Duo grinned just to annoy him even more.

Chiciri leaned against his staff. "Du-o Max-well," he said slowly, pronouncing the sounds carefully. "That is an odd name, ya know."

"It's American," Duo said, then belatedly realized that that would have no meaning for them. "My heritage and my name is from a culture very, *very* far west of here," he added.

"Perhaps we should retire to the palace before we continue." Hotohori sensed the moment ebbing away, and stepped in before it could go too far off track, saying in a mellow but authoritative voice, "I apologize for the poor greeting you received, Duo Maxwell. You are welcome here, as a friend of the Priestess of Suzaku. You may stay in one of the guest chamber set aside for diplomats."

Duo nodded. "Thank you."

Miaka let out a sigh of relief, and turned to smile winningly at Tamahome. He smiled back, his eyes glinting with the promise that once this was settled, they'd have time alone. Happily she looked back at Duo. "Duo, can you go with Hotohori for now?"

Duo's eyebrows drew together. "Miaka, I need t talk to you. You have to clear up some major, major issues before I can go _anywhere_."

Miaka tried to reassure him. "I will, Duo. Don't worry, I'll explain everything later, I promise. I'll visit you at your rooms in an hour or so to tell you everything about this place."

Duo's eyes flickered to his surroundings calculatingly. He looked at her hard for a moment, then slowly nodded. He turned on his heel and followed Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri inside.

*****~~*****

An hour and a half later, Duo was pacing his room. He tugged on his chestnut braid for the ump-teenth time, and looked back at the door.   
  
No luck—Miaka was off with Tamahome still.

Snarling petulantly he looked around the room again. It was useless. He'd already plotted out 3 possible escape routes, and had long since run a mental checklist of the items in the room. The candlesticks, the chairs, and the mirror could be useful weapons, but he'd have to break the mirror first. The curtain could be a weapon too—provided he had time to rip it down _and_ get close enough to his opponent to attack him from behind.

"Its no use," Duo said aloud, and sighed. This place was starting to freak him out. The whole thing was just so NOT cool. On top of that, he was stuck here, and he'd been ditched by the only person who could possible explain what the hell was going on—just so she could make out with her boyfriend.

Out of habit he stood tall and stretched his whole body out, feeling the familiar shifting of weight beneath his priest clothes tell him that all his usual tools and weapons were in their proper places. Duo could pull out any one at any moment, a convenient habit he'd been taught as part of his advanced pilot training.

He looked at the door, then looked at his watch. He could leave; they hadn't locked him in or anything—but where would he go? Duo was already familiar with this whole wing of the palace, thanks to Nuriko's tour and some judicious snooping around of his own.

He was thinking about exploring the rooftop layout when the door creaked open and Miaka stepped in. "Duo," she said. "I bet you're pretty confused, huh?" 

Her turned to her, annoyed. "Yes, Miaka, I am. And I don't appreciate being ditched so you can go play with your boy-toy either."   
  
Miaka's eyes widened. "Where do you get off talking to me that way?" she yelled. "You don't even know me!"

"You're right, I don't," Duo snapped back, "but I do know one thing. You—" He pointed at her, "—and I are alike in one _very_ real way."

Duo stomped over to the round window and pulled the curtain aside. He pointed out beyond the window, and said icily, "There's a whole world out there, Miaka, and we're not part of it."

Miaka opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Duo's pale violet eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is going on."

Miaka sighed and slouched against the wall.

"When you saw me start to glow red and ran towards me, the boy next to us was Keiske, my older brother. He was holding a book called _The Book of the Universe of the Four Gods_."

Duo nodded, that moment running back through his head. 

///Duo pushed open the door to library's reference room, and was surprised to see a girl from his math class, Miaka, arguing with an older boy with sandy hair. The boy was holding a very old book with a red cover. Duo was about to turn away and leave them alone when the book started glowing. The Deathscythe pilot stared in first fascination then worry as the glow spread from the book to Miaka, who was wearing a curiously over-stuffed backpack.

The red light began to encompass the girl, and Duo ran forward. This _wasn't_ normal. She looked up and saw him.

"Duo?!" she gasped as the red light intensified, and the blond guy look at him, startled. Duo watched the light brighten until it swept over everything, and Duo, unsure of what was happening, blindly reached out and touched her arm—-///

"I remember," he said.

"Well, Miaka continued, "the book is some kind of spell. We've been sucked into it. That was the second time I was able to leave, but the book sucked me back in again. And I don't think we'll be able to go back for quite a while. Maybe not even until we get to the end of the story."

"We got _sucked_ into the book?' Duo repeated.

"Miaka nodded and met his eyes. "Yeah. We're now living the book and its being written as we go. At this moment the words of our situation are appearing on the pages right before Keiske's eyes."

Duo took a deep breath. He took another one. "So—" he said slowly, "Let me see if I got this right. We're living the book. You came here before, but this time I accidentally got dragged with you."

She nodded.   
  
"So, what's the story?"

Miaka walked over to the window and glanced out. "This is ancient China, I think. This country is called Konan, one of the four countries in the book. It's protected by Suzaku, a Phoenix bird-god of the south. Each of the countries has a beast-god. The others are Seiryu—the god of Kutou who might start a war with Konan any day now—, Genbou, and Byakko. Each of the countries has seven celestial warriors called Seishi, who are named after constellations."

"Your friends," Duo added.

"Yep," Miaka said, and smiled. "The Seishi are sworn to defend their respective countries and protect their High Priestess to the death. Each High Priestess is prophesized to be quote, 'a girl from another world', unquote."

"Let me guess," Duo drawled. "You're their new Priestess of Suzaku."

She turned halfway back to face him. "That's what I know so far, Duo. Right now we have to find the rest of the Suzaku Seven so we can summon Suzaku and complete the book's spell."

Duo started to pace again. He shook his head emphatically. "We have to go back. I have to go back."

"It's not possible yet. Why don't you just relax for a minute or two?" Miaka replied.

Duo rounded on her.

"I can't relax! While I'm stuck here my G— Look— I have…_responsibilities_," he emphasized the last word with numerous hand gestures, "that _can not_ be left to themselves. Every moment here is a moment that I don't know what's going there."

"So what?" Miaka said.

"You don't understand, Miaka; you don't know. But I can't stay here and play adventurer in some fantasy game."

Miaka jumped away from the window to look him in the eye, even though the comparatively short Duo was still three inches taller than her 5'2". "Why won't you tell me then? Tell me what the 'responsibilities' you're so worried about are."

Duo crossed his arms and walked to the window, his back to her, a shadow covering his eyes.

"Duo!" Miaka snapped. "C'mon! I'm not a genius by anyone's standards, but you were carrying a _gun!_ Even I know that private citizens aren't legally allowed to bear arms. And what was all that stuff you were spouting about its make and model? Normal fifteen-year-olds don't know about that; they don't carry handguns; and they _don't_ shoot at people and deliberately miss!" Miaka's enthusiasm was making her hair fall out of her loose ponytail to float around her face.

"You just transferred to out school two weeks ago," she continued, opting for leaning back on the wall, "but you haven't made any close friends. No one's ever seen your parents or family, and when they post the test scores yours are so high one would think you'd taken all these classes before." Miaka hadn't originally known where she was going with this, but the more she talked the more reasons she realized she had to be suspicious of Duo Maxwell. "So Duo, what kind of fifteen-year-old are you?"

Duo sighed, and opened his mouth to speak. He thought better of it, but then opened it again anyway. "Oh what the hell," he said in an exasperated tone, and turned around.

"Babe," he gave her a daredevil grin, "I am a Gundam pilot."

Miaka jumped up and forward from the wall so fast she tripped and landed on her butt. Completely embarrassed she looked up at him through her bangs. "Did you say something about a _Gundam_ pilot?" she asked weakly.

"Yep."

She got a sweat-drop. "That's what I thought."

Duo held out a hand to help her up, and she took it. "That's why I reacted the way I did," he told her. "I'm trained to act a certain way in a situation I'm not prepared for, especially if I'm being threatened. Part of being a Gundam pilot though, is to be prepared for everything," he paused, "…and I usually _am_. But I _wasn't_ prepared for this. One minute I was in the library, and the next…" he spread his arms wide and leaned back on his heels. "…The next I was standing beside you in the courtyard. Your friends thought I was a danger to you and moved in to attack, and I reacted."

Miaka nodded.  
  
Duo tugged on his braid again, then flipped it behind him and chastised himself for developing a nervous habit. "That's why I have to get back," he said fiercely. "I can't be away. Something might happen and I might be needed. Not to mention, if I'm not there, then I don't know where Deathscythe is. Saying it would be pretty bad if someone found it is a catastrophic understatement."

"Don't worry about it," Miaka told him, smiling airily again. She had decided to ignore what he had just told her about his other life for now, and think about it later when she was somewhere she would be properly able to cope with the idea. But this, this was something good she could tell him. "Its safe for a few hours, right? So don't worry."

"But you said you didn't think we could go back until we finished the book."

Miaka shrugged, and he slowly stopped pacing to look at her. "The time here is different," she said.

"What?" Duo asked blankly.

"Four days here is an hour and a half in the real world. Nine hours in the real world is three months the book."

"That doesn't add up," he said.

Miaka shook her head. "I know. It sort of varies. But, the main point is that you don't have to worry about missing the real world."

Duo's fair violet eyes widened, then contracted as he though rapidly. "You could have said all that before." The Priestess of Suzaku flushed and looked at the floor. Fuck! Duo thought. Great, why don't I just hand myself over to the next OZ soldier I meet? The rate I'm going now, it won't be long before everyone on the whole planet knows Duo Maxwell is a Gundam Pilot.

"Don't tell the guys here about me," Duo said, looking right at her. "They wouldn't know what you mean, and I don't have my mobile suit with me anyway to show them."

"You're right," Miaka said, and she put on her cheerful smile again as she walked to the door. "I'll ask them to show you some weapons to use while we're here." Her face darkened or just a bare moment, as if she was thinking of something else, "This isn't the safest place to be stranded in." Her expression went back to normal as she went out. "And don't worry about me telling anyone else when we get back. I won't."

"Good!" Duo called after her, "Cause I wouldn't have any fun killing you."

He laughed when he heard her footsteps falter a minute in the hall.

—————————————

That's it for Chapter 1! Stay tuned for Chapter 2: "Over the Hills and Through the Woods" !

Please please PLEASE write and tell me what you guys think. Did you like how it opened, or was it too confusing? Did you like seeing Duo meet Nuriko, my other favorite braided bíshonen?

Any suggestions you have on **how I should write the meeting with Tasuki and the Mt. Leikakku bandits** would be **_PHENOMENALLY_** **helpful**. Should Duo be captured with the rest of them, or should he avoid capture and help them break out? Should he steal the fan from the fat guy, or just get roasted? Should Duo get the demon disease too? I need ideas! Don't be shy! Please **review** this or write to me separately with your **comments and suggestions**.

Ja ne!

~ Rashaka

rashaka_eos@hotmail.com

Pssst…. For those of you lazy bums still reading (and not writing a review like you were told), did you ever notice how much Fushigi Yuugi is like that movie _The Never-ending Story_, and _The Never-ending Story 2_? I just thought of that myself. I always knew it reminded me of something, but I could never pinpoint what. But after watching all 52 FY episodes (Whew! That's a lot!), I can say that there are a lot of similarities between them, both in concept and the major themes. 

****

In fact, Fushigi Yuugi is kinda like a girl-centered, anime version of _The Never-ending Story 1&2_ blended together. Neat all the things one thinks about when one is bored, huh? 

  
I'll let you people go now. Just please please tell me what I should put in the next chapter.

If you're a pasty-faced lawyer who's looking for a disclaimer, well—YOU'LL NEVER BREAK ME! I'LL DIE BEFORE I ADMIT THE TRUTH! THEY'RE MINE, ALL MINE!

Does anyone know how to save this as an HTML and still keep the correct line spacing and indents? Cause its driving me crazy….


End file.
